La lluvia son lagrimas
by 3str3ll4
Summary: Tras confesarle Arthur sus sentimientos hacia Alfred a Japon, este se entera y le grita por una respuesta. Usuk. Yaoi
1. Introduccion

Advertencia: Intento de angts, mala narración –Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic -_-U -.

Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>En Inglaterra es habitual que llueva, y la lluvia siempre es acompañada por el frío. Pero este no es como el hielo y la nieve el Siberia, tampoco como una tarde de invierno. No, este es un frío trise, de soledad, de abandono. Soberano durante meses, años, décadas, siglos, en fin. Es por la lluvia melancólica y el frío entristecedor lo que hace que el corazón de Inglaterra se sienta así. No al revés…O eso quería creer.<p>

Hay quienes dicen que las gotas de lluvia que caen en las calles de Londres son las lágrimas de su nación. Aquella lluvia salada que se niega a salir de sus ojos se esparce, en consecuencia, por todo el país. Y es el frío tan solo la consecuencia del abandono el rechazo que ha sufrido por parte de sus pares, no solo de sus hermanos, sino que también de las otras naciones. Sí, incluyéndolo a él.

Su preciado niño, aquel que lo traicionó, aquel que lo abandonó, mientras sollozaba de rodillas con el corazón destrozado. Cubierto de barro, empapado de sudor, sangre, lágrimas y la lluvia que también caía ese trágico día. Dejándolo solo con su derrota, solo con su dolor, solo con su soledad… como siempre ha estado.

-Es un idiota- ¿Realmente lo es? El que llora por su pasado no es él, si se toma por ese punto ambos lo son. O, quizás, solo uno –Me abandonó como todos los demás-Sí, es cierto, lo hizo. También se hartó de ti y te dejó atrás.- Pero aún así, lo quiero.

En Inglaterra llueve por que el clima de cada país es el reflejo se lo que siente el corazón de su nación, de lo que siente cada uno de ellos.

* * *

><p>¿Criticas constructivas? ¿Consejos?<p> 


	2. Confeción o algo así

Advertencias: Intento de angts, mala narracion, leve FrUk, menciones de Franadá, Alfred medio violento -Ni tanto-, quizás OCC de parte de los personajes.

Diclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen únicamente a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Llovía en Londres, llovía como cualquier otro día en Inglaterra, llovía como "ese" día.<p>

Arthur caminaba por las calles de su capital sin paraguas, como era su costumbre, pues poco o nada le importaba mojarse, después de todo, la lluvia es parte de el, literalmente.

Fue bajo estas condiciones que llegó a una de las orillas del río Tamesis. La vista era hermosa, se podía divisar "El ojo de Londres" en todo su esplendor. Aquella tarde solo se oíase la lluvia y el agua del río bajo sus pies. Le encantaba esa sensación de paz. Pero por desgracia la paz no es eterna. Dejo de llover para dar paso a otra presencia.

-¿Qué quieres?- Aunque no ha volteado reconoce a aquel personaje de ojos azules -Cara de rana – No hay saludos, así ha sido por siglos y así segura siendo.

-Una linda jovencita y quizás un italiano en mi cama esta noche no estaría mal- El inglés dándole la espalde sonríe- Bromeo, es una hermosa vista ¿Verdad?-Camina al lado del británico.

-Si, es una hermosa vista, y fuera mucho mejor si no hubieran francesas opacando su belleza.

-Siempre tan hiriente, _Angleterre_ –Pone su brazo sobre su frente de manera dramática- es por que me tienes envidia –Baja su brazo y lo apunta.

-Por supuesto, ¡Como ansío tenar una cara de anfibio como la tuya! –Dice sarcástico, cuando la otra nación iba a contraatacar, cambia de tema- Hablando en serio… ¿Qué haces aquí en Inglaterra?-El rostro del Frances se torna mas serio, pero sin perder la sonrisa que hasta ahora, de una u otra forma, ha mantenido.

-Vine a ver si seguías llorando, y por lo visto no me equivoqué- Los, ahora serios ojos azules se enfrentan a los esmeralda del anglosajón.

-Yo no lloro, Francis.

-Si lo haces, hacia tan solo unos minutos lo estabas haciendo-El ingles abrió los ojos de par en par, no se dio cuenta de que poco antes de la llegada del francés la lluvia cesó.

-Cállate-Exigió recobrando la compostura y volteando el rostro.

-Si me callas es porque tengo razon~ -Canturrea victorioso y burlón.

-_Shut up, wine bastard_ –Francis aprovecha la situación y lo atrae hacia si- ¡Suéltame! –Grita intentando zafarse del francés.

-Vamos no seas un viejo gruñón –No lo suelta- Además, te gusta.

-No- Forcejea.

-Arthur, no le niegues un abrazo a Onii-san, le rompes su hermoso, delicado y francés corazón- Dramatiza como digna _Drama Queen_, Arthur solo suspira y se debate entre golpearlo o dejarse abrazar.

-Como me corres mano…- Lo mira desafiante. Al final a optado por el abrazo, después de todo lo necesita.- Conocerás el grandioso puño del capitán Arthur Kirkland.

-_Oui, oui_- responde el otro divertido.

Haci ambos abrazados, mirando el ocaso, sin sus habituales discusiones, sin peleas, disfrutan de la compañía mutua. Sin percatarse de un par de ojos celestes que los vigilan apenas unos metros más atrás. Alfred F. Jones fulmina con la mirada al francés, mientras se pregunta como puede reparar lo ocurrido tan solo hacia unas horas atrás.

_Flash Back_

Ese día se llevaba a cabo una reunión de la ONU, como siempre Alemania, harto de las tonterías de los demás países, dio por terminada la junta. Kiku buscaba con la vista a Inglaterra, hasta que finalmente lo encuentra en uno de los asientos guardando ordenadamente sus pertenecías.

-Arthur-san, buenos días –Saluda cordialmente el japonés.

-Buenos días Kiku -responde el inglés-¿Se te ofrece algo?- Pregunta cordialmente.

- ¿Le puedo preguntar algo intimo?-El rubio mueve la cabeza de manera afirmativa, atento-Exactamente que ¿Siente por America-san?

-¿P-por q-qué lo preguntas?-Se pone nervioso.

-Por su forma de mirarlo, por como sus ojos brillan cuando esta con el, por como se pone triste cuando discute con Alfred-san, por la forma en la que se puso nervioso cuando le pregunte. Por esa y por muchas razones más, Arthur-san. –Se aproxima cada vez mas al anglosajón hasta que quedan frente a frente- Vamos Arthur-san, usted puede confiar en mí ¿Lo quiere? ¿Le gusta? ¿Lo ama? –Ante la última pregunta Inglaterra no sabe que responder.

-B-bueno yo… sí-Suspira resignado con la cara completamente roja.

-¡Lo sabia!- Levanta el puño hasta su cara en señal de victoria como todo buen otaku-Amante-del-yaoi que es.

-P-pero no le digas a nadie.

-Por supuesto, esto queda entre nosotros –Fija su vista disimuladamente bajo la mesa, donde Canadá yacía escondido. Este le guiña el ojo.

-_Bonjour, mes amis~ _-Saluda de improviso Francia, exaltando al ingles que se pone a discutir con el, ignorando por completo a las dos naciones de las cuales una sonreía divertido por la extraña escena, y la otra se levantaba para buscar a su hermano.

Encontrar al estadounidense no le fue muy difícil, pues cuando el canadiense salió de la sala de conferencias se topo con él mirando por uno de los ventanales, meditando, mientras masticaba lentamente un trozo de hamburguesa.

-Alfred-Le llama sacando de su trance a su gemelo.

-¿Ah?-Se voltea-¿Qué quieres Mattie? –Pregunta desinteresado.

-Pues veras...-Comienza a relatar el menor.

Mientras tanto el francés y el japonés –luego de la pelea del primero con Inglaterra- salen de la sala de juntas encontrándose con un Alfred completamente en shock.

-_Amerique_, ¿Qué te sucede? –Pregunta Francis moviendo su mano derecha rápidamente frente al rostro del americano, sin resultados.

-Venga con nosotros y verá- Dice el japonés con una sonrisa mirando y después mirar al canadiense para llevar al francés junto a ellos. Francis mira a Canadá, buscando una respuesta, pero el menor solo lo jala del brazo y lo guía. Y ya ocultos tras una pared cercana a la puerta de la habitación, se disponen a expiar a los angloparlantes.

En ese momento sale Arthur, ya listo con todas sus pertenencias guardadas, y mira a del rulo que en ese momento parece una estatua- ¿Alfred? –Le llama preocupado, a lo cual el menor recobra la conciencia.

-¡Arthur! –Lo toma bruscamente de los brazos y lo acorrala en una de las paredes -¡¿Es cierto que tu me amas? –Su voz ya no es infantil, es seria, madura, autoritaria.- ¡Respóndeme! –Levanta la voz, asustando levemente al más pequeño.

-¡N-no sé de que hablas!-Intenta defenderse.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Canadá me dijo que se lo dijiste a Japón! ¡¿Es eso cierto? ¡¿Me amas? –Mas que pregunta al mayor le parece una amenaza.

-¡Suéltame! –Lo empuja, mientras lágrimas rebeldes se esforzaban por salir de sus verdes ojos.

-¡Te dije que me respondieras! –Lo vuelve a acorralar.

-¡Y yo, que me soltaras! –Una bofetada se oye por el pasillo y los alrededores. El americano con la mejilla roja por el golpe lo suelta.- ¿Quién te crees?, mocoso- Arthur se da la vuelta dejando a su excolonia confundido. Al dar la vuelta al final del pasillo se encuentra con los demás.

-Lo siento, Arthur-san, yo-Intenta pedir perdón Kiku.

-Pensaste que estabas haciendo bien ¿No? –Interrumpe Arthur mirándolos con una sonrisa rota.

-Lo lamento-Ahora es el turno de Canadá de disculparse.

-Arthur…- Francis no sabía que hacer.

-No se preocupen, no estoy enfadado con ustedes- Eso, aunque no lo demuestren, los tranquiliza mucho – No se preocupen… Nos vemos- Se retira sin mirar atrás, dispuesto a coger el primer transporte que lo lleve de regreso a Inglaterra, -para su suerte la reunión se llevó a cabo en Francia, por lo que solo bastaría con tomar el eurotúnel- dejando a los demás completamente confundidos.

-Arthur…-Se oye un susurro, proveniente de la representación de los Estados Unidos, quien oculta bajo el flequillo, y sus gafas, sus ojos color del cielo.

_Fin flash back_

Pero no puede cambiar el pasado, lo sabe muy bien, sin embargo aún quiere una respuesta, y la tendrá.

Y mientras piensa en ello las naciones mayores se despiden, Alfred, mas tranquilo, decide ir a tomar un café y así reflexionar la mejor manera de encarar al representante del Reino Unido sin perder el control nuevamente y, de paso, no golpear al francés –Entupido cara de rana, se la acerca así a Arthur cuando a mi me evita, no se como Matthew lo soporta,… definitivamente golpearé a esa rana pervertida- dice para sí y se imagina a Francis en el suelo y a el con un pie sobre su espalda mientras Inglaterra corre a abrazarlo- Arthur –Suspira apenas al recordar a su ex-tutor.

* * *

><p>Si, lo sé, tonto. ¿Criticas constructivas? ¿Consejos? ¿Tomatazos?<p> 


	3. Hero

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz-sensei -Oalá fueran mios ToT-

**Advertencias**: Escocia, Alfred encabronado y todo lo que eso implica -Violencia y palabrotas-

**Aclaración**: Comienza narrando Alfred, Después Iggy, y el resto es narración general -¿Omnisciente?-

* * *

><p>¿Por qué siempre llueve en la casa de Arthur? Recuerdo que desde la primera vez que visité Reino Unido, cuando era apenas una colonia, me lo he preguntado. Aún después de doscientos años no he querido responderme aquella duda, por que tengo el presentimiento de que la repuesta que voy a encontrar no me va a gustar.<p>

Apuesto que Inglaterra piensa que no recuerdo cuando era un niño, cuando me alimentaba con sus comidas, cuando e cuidaba mas de la cuenta, cuando regresaba herido de las batallas con los pirata y creía que yo no sabia,... de cuando me dejaba solo. El piensa que soy apenas un niño caprichoso atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto, no es como si mi actitud frente a el ayudara mucho, pero por mucho, ya no soy un infante, no soy una colonia, soy una superpotencia. Me gustaría que comprendiera eso, para que deje de llorar cada cuatro de julio. O tal vez lo sabe y por eso llora.

Me río -Creo que la lluvia ha comenzado a afectarme- Vuelvo a reír suavemente mientras miro por la ventana frente a la mesa que he escogido dentro de esta cafetería londinense. Y aún dentro de este local, con el amargo –pero calido- sabor del café que desciende por mi garganta y va a parar a mi estómago, siento el frío de las calles de la capital inglesa. Londres. Tan elegante, tan culta, tan melancólica, tan fría, tan… Arthur. –Es obvio por que, después de todo, es Inglaterra- Vuelvo a darle un sorbo a mi café, y comienzo a recordar todo lo que pasó hoy: La noticia que me dio Mattie, yo acorralando a Iggy y gritándole por una respuesta –Que estúpido, Iggy nunca me responderá así-,… Arthur y Francis. Juntos.- ¿Por qué? Arthur... ¿Me amas?- Acaso ¿No es cierto?, ¿Fue un broma, una mentira?, ¡Quiero saber! ¡La ansiedad me está matando!

-Señor, ya es de noche, vamos a cerrar. La cuenta. –Pago al camarero, y apenas salgo del recinto, pido un taxi rumbo a casa de quien me crió. -Iggy, quiero una respuesta- me digo mirando, por la ventana del taxi, el cielo oscuro y nublado de la noche sobre Londres.

* * *

><p>Maldita Rana; siempre apareciéndose de la nada. Realmente no se que haría sin su apoyo ¡Ja! Si, claro. ¡Que conste que solo le deje que me abrazara para que me dejara en paz!<p>

Solo... me pregunto que estará pensando Alfred en este momento… ¡No, no, no! No debo pensar en eso –De seguro se enojó conmigo y, ya no me quiere ni ver- ¡Bloody git! Yo aún no le he dicho nada, lo que le fueron con el chisme fueron otros, y puedo no estar molesto con ellos, pero… la confianza… -No importa, después de todo, ya lo sabe- Sí, lo sabe, sin embargo ¿Eso fue un rechazo?, ¿Le doy asco? De algún modo eso explicaría su reacción -¿Me odia?- Suspiro ante el solo pensamiento al tiempo que una fina llovizna comienza a hacer aparición.

Completamente empapado llego, por fin, a mi casa-mansión, pero, al abrir la puerta principal… -Tú- Comienza a llover mas fuerte producto del pánico que siento en este momento.

* * *

><p>Alfred llegó a su destino y, habiendo pagado, se bajó del taxi. Al salir del vehículo se empapó con la lluvia que caía a cántaros. No le tomó mucha importancia, ya que escucho un grito proveniente de la casa de su ex tutor.<p>

Corrió a través del jardín gritando –¡Iggy!- y se aventuró en la casa dando un portazo, -¡Inglaterra!- Gritó y a paso veloz por el pasillo llegó a una habitación en particular de donde se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo, lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

* * *

><p>Arthur solo pensó en huir, correr lejos de allí tan tanto como sus pies se lo permitiesen, sin embargo su cuerpo entero se paralizó en una expresión de horror apenas vio a su "visita". -Escocia - y es que frente a él, con la mirada penetrante y fumando un cigarrillo, estaba su hermano mayor. Algo le decía que corría peligro.<p>

-Al fin llegaste, hermanito-Saludo sonriendo arrogante. –Me he enterado de ciertos sentimientos que tienes por cierta nación americana... Eso me molesta.-Por lo visto no se equivocó.

Arthur apenas se recuperó intentó salir de allí, pero su hermano, rápida y ágilmente, se interpuso entre él y la puerta principal, y luego se interpuso frente las escaleras que se encontraban frente a la entrada impidiéndole el paso. Sintiéndose acorralado corrió a través del living hasta llegar a la cocina. -No huyas conejito- Canturreaba el mayor, lo que hacia que el rubio se asustara mas, su hermano solo lo llamaba así cuando era un niño, cuando "jugaban", cuando lo golpeaba. El horrible recuerdo hizo que acompañando a la lluvia ahora apareciesen truenos y relámpagos-¡Te encontré!- sentenció asomándose a la entrada de la cocina, mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca sádica y un rayo iluminaba la habitación. El inglés trató de huir nuevamente, pero el escosés pronto puso ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo arrinconándolo contra una pared. Arthur desesperado buscó algo con que defenderse, resultando ser una sartén, y lo estampó contra el rostro del pelirrojo gritando que se aleje.

-¡Maldita rata!- Ahora sí había echo enfadar a Escocia, por lo que se salió de allí mientras el otro aún continuaba medio aturdido por el golpe- ¡Vuelve aquí! – Corrió fuera de la cocina y atrapó por la muñeca al mas joven en la habitación contigua –Que resultó ser el living- Te atrapé- Dice en un tono sombrío para luego jalar del brazo a Arthur para arrojarlo contra un pequeño mueble, ocasionando que el florero de cristal que se encontraba sobre este cayera sobre la cabeza del agredido –Has sido muy malo, conejito~- Toma al pequeño del rostro, acercando el propio para quedar cara a cara-Hora de castigarte- Alza el puño y lo azota contra la cara de británico menor rompiéndole el labio inferior y, por si fuera poco, ocasionando que cayera de bruces en el suelo enterrándose pequeños trozos de cristal en el rostro.

-Maldito bastardo, ugh- El mayor lo toma bruscamente del cabello, con la mano izquierda, y lo alza. Con la diestra le quita, sin mucha delicadeza el abrigo y la corbata, atando fuertemente –E hiriendo- las delicadas muñecas del inglés.

-¿No sabes en que posición estás?- Toma la cabeza de Arthur, por los cabellos nuevamente, y la azota contra la pared.

-Eres un…- No puede continuar hablando, siente como los pies de su hermano dan contra su estomago, una y otra vez. Observa el rostro impasible del mayor, no parará si se lo pide, lo mas seguro es que golpee mas duro, calla. En el momento en el que Inglaterra vomita sangre, el mayor le arranca los pantalones, zapatos y calcetines. Le alza por el cuello, y de allí lo sostiene contra la pared y con la otra le arranca el chaleco y los primeros botones de su camisa- parece ser una simple escena en la cual el zorro sostiene al conejo con una garra y con otra lo despelleja,... y no dista mucho de la realidad-.

Toma el cigarro y lo asoma el blanco torso del menor apagándolo allí, mientras el otro muerde los labios reprimiendo un grito, pero cuando otro cigarrillo es prendido y apagado nuevamente contra su pecho no se puede contener.

-Me encanta cuando gritas, no te reprimas- Le susurra al oído. El menor ya no es conciente ni siquiera de los pequeños trozos de vidrio –Producto del florero roto- que arañan sus pies.

Se oye un portazo -¡Inglaterra!- Esa voz… el mayor suelta el pequeño rubio que solo cae al fallarle las piernas producto se su debilidad, y de sus brazos que aún siguen atados. El mayor de los británicos permanece calmado mientras se para frente a Inglaterra y tranquilamente se pone a fumar.

* * *

><p>Estados Unidos observa, con los ojos abiertos como platos, el magullado cuerpo de quien una vez fue su hermano mayor. Y es que frente a el estaba Inglaterra recostando contra la pared, herido, con un hilo de sangre escapándosele de sus finos labios, semidesnudo, con machas de sangre tanto en su cuerpo y la camisa que estaba hecha gironés, como alrededor de su cuerpo.-¡Iggy!- Grito y corrió a su lado para asegurarse que estaba consiente, lo rodeó con ambos brazos y observó su rostro cubierto de pequeños cortes. Escocia solo miraba la escena con un inmutable gesto de burla.<p>

-Al-Alfred-Susurró, débilmente, el herido.

-No hables- Le respondió acariciándole la mejilla delicadamente- El _Hero_ llegó para protegerte- Le sonrió con confianza recibiendo del otro otra mas débil antes de desmayarse. Alzó delicadamente al inglés y con el mismo cuidado lo recostó sobre un sofá. Habiendo ya terminado su labor se giro violentamente para encarar al mayor de los británicos.- ¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste!- Gritó furioso.

-Jugué un poco con él, la pequeña rata si que es inquieta- Dijo con descaro para luego aspirar de su cigarro y acercarse al menor para soltar el humo en su cara.

Alfred no soportó más y le golpeó el rostro rompiéndole la mandíbula.

-¿Como te atreves?- Escocia levanto el puño e intentó estrellarlo contra su oponente, pero antes de rozarlo fue detenido por el mismo, quien le tomó por las muñecas y las puso tras su espalda impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

-Explícame-Comenzó, mirándole a los ojos- ¡Que mierda pasó aquí!- Que Estados Unidos se enoje era raro, pero no imposible, y peligroso. Eso lo sabía el pelirrojo, pero no iba a ceder.

-¡Suéltame mocoso!-Intentó liberarse.

- Volveré a preguntar, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Arthur? –No obtenía respuesta y la poca paciencia que tenía se estaba perdiendo- ¡Respóndeme puto mal nacido de mierda!

-¿Yo?, Hacerle… ¿Qué? –Respondió despreocupado, retador.

-¡No hagas el idiota!-Aplicó as fuerza logrando que el otro soltara un quejido y… ¿Se estaba riendo?- ¿Qué?

Dejó de reír-Yo solo le daba una lección, aparentemente el mocoso es mas terco de lo que creí- Sonrió.

-¿De qué hablas?-Extrañado, y aún así molesto, soltó un poco el agarre, pero no lo liberó.

-No quiero que cometa el miso error dos veces. ¡Tú! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Sabes cuanto lo has hecho sufrir? ¿Sabes, acaso, cuanto ha llorado en silencio por ti? Tu no sabes nada –Escupió cual veneno- Todo este tiempo has vivido en tu burbuja ¿Aun así te crees el héroe? Noticias. Un héroe se preocupa por los demás, no por alimentar su ego.-Alfred quedó estático. Lo sabía. Aun así intentó y fingió ignorarlo por todo ese tiempo.

-¡Cállate!, ¡Eso no fue lo que te pregunté!-Gritó casi desesperado.

-Como sea, solo trataba de alejarlo de la persona que mas daño le ha causado, de la persona en quien mas confió y de quien lo abandonó por su propio egoísmo; Tú.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome- se repetía mentalmente, una y otra vez, Estados Unidos. Pero estaba perdiendo frente a la verdad. La Verdad, esa por la cual siendo un Héroe, debía luchar. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo fingiendo demencia, recordaba que la verdad también puede doler.

* * *

><p>Me gusta que Escocia sea violento, así lo he visto en la mayoría de fics , imagenes y doujinshis que he visto de él, pero pienso -o quiero pensar -.-U- que se preocupa por su hermanito. Además me gusta poner Alfred un poco -mucho- mas inteligente, mas maduro, poquito mas violento -¿Poquito?- , en resumen: Menos Idiota n_nU (USA: Hey!)<p>

OK: ¿Consejos? ¿Criticas constructivas? ¿Ganas de matarme?


End file.
